Marauders Through The Years
by Sushinase
Summary: Accompany the Marauders (who of course do not bare that title.. yet) through their fascinating first year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraf and Wizardry. Join them in their adventures and solve the riddles they meet.
1. Of Leaving and Setting Off

_**Marauders through the years**_

_**First Year**_

_Chapter 1_

_Of Leaving and Setting Off_

ding ding

He was riding a brandnew Nimbus 1000 It was the best broom on the market, every wizard dreamt of it! Everyone wanted to own one, and now all of a sudden _he_ did! Soaring through the clouds he let the cold air blow against his hot skin, the strong wind breezed through his hair and made it even messier.

ding ding ding

He dove through the clouds and a huge Quidditch Pitch appeared. His black strands stood up to its ends, but he didn't care.

ding ding ding

All of a sudden he held a big red ball tightly to his chest. It took him some time to realise what was happening but then it hit him full force; he was the new chaser of Pride of Portree! Catriona McCormack had just thrown him the Quaffle and he was near scoaring a goal! The people in the stands all chanted his name!

Ding Ding Ding Ding

Dodging the Bludgers and members of his and the opponent team he aimed the red ball. The other players were only purple and blue blurs, they were unimportant, HE WAS

**DING DING DING DING DING**

.. woken up from his favorite dream.

"Drat!" the eleven-year-old boy cried while his clock continued ringing loudly.

He sat up in his four poster bed (which had enough space for at least three adults) and looked around his large room. It was a nice room, he had figured long ago. The cream coloured tapestry on the walls (which were high enough to pull in a second floor), the long windows, the creamy curtains... he looked at the toy brooms that were scattered over the floor, at the miniature Quidditch board with the figures of famous Quidditch Players, his large desk, his large closets, his large mirror. All this he wouldn't see till the holidays! He couldn't remember when he had ever been that excited! Today, he would leave!

He checked his wristwatch. The shortest of the three arms of the watch showed his face; it was moving faster and faster to the sign 'too late'. The boys' eyes popped out in shock. How could he be too late? He had set the clock at the right time hadn't he?

He checked the still ringing clock, the arm with his face was moving dangerously fast to 'too late'. How could that be? Sure, he had fallen asleep far too late that night, but he was sure that he'd made sure the clock would wake him up early enough. Obviously, this wasn't the case...

If he was lucky he'd be able to floo to 'Prewett & Son', a wizarding candy store near King's Cross and then run as fast as he could to the platform. Of course that hardly left time for showering, eating breakfast and finding his parents in their manor, the last of which was by far the most difficult part.

The clock was still ringing loudly next to him and in a moment of frustration he grabbed it and threw it towards the opposite wall. It shattered to pieces with a loud crash but he didn't care, instead he scowled and moodily stuck out his tongue at the offending piece of article. His father could easily repair it later, with magic. Later, when he, himself finally would be sitting on the train to Hogwarts - _Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Eleven-year-old James Potter was ready.

He had wanted to attend 'The Best Wizarding School in Great Britain' since he could remember! He had been looking forward to this day for such a long time… and now he was most possibly going to be late for the train!

He jumped out of his bed and cursed loudly when he stepped onto a miniature Kevin Broadmoor, one of the ex-beaters of the Falmouth Falcons; both had retired the year before.

"You think you're so light don't you!" the toy-beater replied angrily but James was already out of the door. As he was allowed to use his wand, he could just cast a simple Location Charm and everything would be fine. He'd find his parents in a matter of seconds and they could all floo to his favorite place to spend money (after Qidditch Quality Supplies), however, he was naff with charms. So right now, finding his parents and telling them it was about time to apparate to Kings Cross wasn't going to be easy.

Fortunately James had started packing days before, or, to be correct, had let his trunk be packed for him days before. He had all his books, the quills, the parchments, the clothes. He still couldn't believe that he wasn't allowed to bring his Silverwing with him, just because he was a first year. The unfairness!

While he quickly ran down some stairs he mentally counted the places where his parents could be. His mother was most likely to be found in the library, the dining hall, the ballroom, maybe in the lounge.. and his father? James could only hope his father was at home at all. This wasn't a given fact, seeing his worktime wasn't regular.

This all however happened in a moment of stupidity and James skidded to a halt in front of the stairs that led down to the entrance hall. How could he have been so thick?

He could just ask the house elves to help him! He usually wasn't the type of person to let others do work for him but right then it was a more or less critical situation (packing was also one of those critical situations). He snapped his fingers and called for Tippy and Treach.

Both elves appeared with a soft pop. Tippy could be counted to the prettier types of house elves, she was rather small, her nose wasn't abnormally long and her eyes didn't bulge as much as they did with other house elves.

Treach was new in the Potter household, he had been a gift from a friend of theirs and he was very responsible with his tasks. As every house elf of the Potter's they wore the 'uniform' which consisted of a white towel which bore the Potter family crest (a winged lion).

"Tippy, I would like you to find mother and father for me, tell them the situtation is urgent and that I have to see them in front of the fireplace in the entrance hall," James said politely and smiled when the house elf bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "And I want to ask you, Treach, to bring my trunk down to the entrance hall, would you?"

Treach nodded obediently and also disappeared.

James himself hurried down the staircase and waited for his parents. Surely enough they apparated to the fireplace in a matter of seconds.

He rushed to explain his situation but didn't come very far as his father held out a hand to stop him from speaking. He chuckled lowly.

"James, James, James, don't you worry!" his father spoke with a calm voice. "Your mother and I knew you'd never get up unless you thought that you were late."

James stared at them with a blank expression on his face.

"What?"

"We enchanted the clock, a little bit of wand waving and it would work the way we want it to, not the way it is supposed to."

James' mouth opened and closed in the process of understanding what his parents had done.

His parents knew him far too well, James figured and shook his head.

"I should have known that," James said as he stretched out his wrist. "So what position am I really in now?"

James' father touched the wristwatch with his wand and the arm with James' face on it slowly went to "No need to hurry yet, James," his father said.

Howard Potter was a highly respected man. When he stood up to his full height he could be quite intimidating but his kind smile and the earnestness behind it made him a person of some account. He enjoyed social prestige but also earned it. As a full trained Auror he had to keep in shape, something he also accomplished through Quidditch exercises with his son. James looked exactly like his father, they shared the same unruly mop of hair, both wore glasses, of course their facial expressions were very much alike and they reacted in astonishing similar ways. The only difference lay in their eyes as James had his mother's which were hazel instead of a dark blue.

His mother's appearance was a whole other story. Gwendoline Potter-Meadowes was a fair haired woman and striking beauty. One could have assumed she was vela. She always wore a dolce and calm expression on her face and when confrontated with trouble she didn't get upset as her husband did. She often took charge and kept a cool head in critical situations whereas James and his father would wack out.

The most significant difference between his parents, however, was their relationship with James. While his father was very childish and loved to tease James, his mother really was a calming pool in the family who tended, however, to be a bit overprotective of her son.

"Now, Pudding," James grimaced but his mother didn't notice and continued speaking, "it would be best if you go take a shower now and change. I told Tipster to arrange fresh clothes in the bathroom. After that we'll meet in the dining room to have breakfast. Sounds good to you?"

They made noises of approval and everyone set off for their own destination while Treach appeared unnoticed with a pop in the entrance hall with James' trunk.

When they were finally convened in the entrance hall again James was fully clothed, freshly combed (as if that did any good) and in repletion after a delicious breakfast. In the fireplace in which a grown man could stand without problem a roaring fire was burning. The house elves were assembled in the hall to bid James goodbye and all of them were near tears.

"Goodbye Tippy. Thank you again for bringing the trunk down Treach. See you in winter Tipster. Take good care of the library Tonk," James said the elf who had been the longest in their family. "Topf and Teller watch the kitchen and Tinkster don't forget to keep the lawn on the Quidditch pitch in check."

James smiled kindly at all of the nine house elves and that did it for them. In an instant he was buried under elves hugging him so tightly he had problems breathing and elves squeaking with their high-pitched voices.

"Master has beens so kind to us" Trooper who helped Tinkster in the garden cried.

"Twiss will watch the owls good," a rather bulky elf sobbed.

"We wishes Master to enjoy school a great deal," Tippy sniffled.

"I will come back, don't be so sad," James managed, "now please, let go of me, need… air... breathe.. help…"

When the elves realised what they were doing they let go ashamedly. However, before they could start punishing themselves he quickly forbid them to do so. With a sigh he dismissed them and sobbing one last time they flickered away.

He'd miss those little chaps, he found. Turning to the fire he hesitated and twirled around again to have one last look at the entrance hall. He saw the whole manor the Potters had lived in for centuries in his mind and felt in his eyes water up. Quickly he brushed the unshed tears away. He wouldn't see his home till winter. This thought filled him with a terrible sadness but also with excitement. He'd never been that far away from his parents for such a long time. He didn't have time to mull over that indeed he was interrupted by his father.

"James, you know, the flames don't hurt you, it's okay to step inside."

"I resent that, I was only four back then and I don't think I have to remind _you _why I was so terribly afraid of fire!"

"Oh please do," his father replied. "I like hearing the story so much."

James huffed. If it hadn't been for his father trying to trick him into believing their Kneazle had been a demon from hell to get James, he would have never had that traumatising experience which involved said cat, an oven and too much bruises to count.

He stopped sulking when he felt his father ruffle his hair.

"Now son, here is your shrunken trunk, put it safely into your pocket and you know… eighth chimney to the right after turning left at the Leaky Cauldron."

As if James could forget the way to the fabulous candy store! After one last glance at the entrance hall he threw the powder into the fire and stepped into the flames when they turned green.

"Prewett & Son!" James shouted with a clear and firm voice.

He felt himself being sucked into the funnel. Although flooing wasn't a very comfortable way of travelling it was fast and effective and when one wasn't too clumsy one would survive the journey without any severe bruises. James was quite agile and so avoided being hit by the walls while propelling through the network.

When James emerged his eyes grew as wide as they always did.

The shop wasn't necessarily huge, however, it didn't have to; it was stuffed with sweets as it was. There were colourful racks of goodies at the walls, bags of candy were hanging from the ceiling and trees with already wrapped bonbons grew out of the ground. James could spend hours and hours here and would always find another sweet to occupy him. Surely he could make his parents buy something for him for the train ride.

"Hello young Mr. Potter," Prewett Junior greeted James from behind the cash and James nodded politely. Many hours of his childhood James had spent in this store but he was familiar with the owners of it because of the dinner parties his parents often held.

"Good morning, Sir."

"Off to Hogwarts, are you?" the stout red-haired man asked with mirth and James answered the question in the affirmative.

"Astonishing isn't it? Fabian's starting too, Gideon's going to be third year and my oldest one's going to finish Hogwarts this year, then it's over for her," Mr. Prewett bounced on his toes. "Head Girl, she is too, makes the whole family proud, already went off to King's Cross with her brothers. I'm going there too, later. Will have to close the shop then."

"I didn't know Fabian is starting too." James liked Fabian alright, they didn't share the same humor but he was always somebody you could discuss Quidditch with.

"Yes, time goes by so fast doesn't it?" The older man stared out of the window wistfully then turned his attention to James again.

"You may be delighted to hear that our last order just came in today, it's hanging from the ceiling from the far left corner. Fizzing Whizzbees they're called. Sour but have the nice effect of making you float around after eating one. Sounds like the right occupation for a train ride worth of nine hours!"

James nodded with approval and clicked his tongue. That was something he could do in case, he gulped, he hadn't dared thinking of it, he didn't find anybody to play with him.

While James walked up and down the wall inspecting the new collection of Prewett & Son his parents shot out of the chimney. He had been waiting for exactly that moment

"I can't shake off the horrible feeling we forgot something," James sighed melodramatically while they dusted themselves off. Mr. Prewett grinned from behind the cash.

His parents gazed at him expectantly; they knew James could be quite a drama-queen when he wanted to.

"Of course! Food! Nourishment! You know, I'll probably starve on the train if you don't buy me anything from this nice and cheap shop we know the owner of," James started to pull the strings by putting on his puppy-eyes.

His mother sighed and his father started chuckling.

"Save the Potter charm for later James, you might need it on the train," his father replied but when his wife had started talking with Mr. Prewett he put a hand on his son's shoulder and pushed him away from the conversation. "Which sweets do you want?"

With his father's moneybag a bit lighter and James' pockets a bit fuller they walked to King's Cross in a nice pace. Mr. Prewett had insisted that James did not eat the sweets in Muggle London – a child floating around would seem very peculiar indeed.

With each step they took James grew more and more excited and by the time they reached Kings Cross he was more jumping than walking.

"Which platform James?"

"Platform," he jumped, "Ten," he jumped again, "and Two," he started panting, "Thirds!"

"Right, I remember that one, now… where was it?" his mother asked. "Ah! Here it is!"

His parents casually walked hand in hand through the brick wall that separated the Muggle from the wizarding world whereas James stormed with verve after them.

He immediately bumped into somebody at the other side and apologized effusively to an asian girl with black pigtails before he rushed off to find his parents.

He found them talking animatedly to a couple their age, exchanging information about whereabouts, children, pets and so on.

"Adults," James sighed, they could be so very boring at times. Impatiently he tugged at his father's sleeve, he needed him to engorge his trunk again.

When James had the attention of his father again, he let James' trunk grow and together they heaved it into the train.

"Do you need me to help you find a compartment, you know, the Wilsons are very dear friends of us---"

"You have never invited them to our dinner parties," James said flatly.

"Well, one does loose ones' contacts after some years--"

"Only natural, I assume?"

"Of course, only natural--"

"Oh go to your dear friends! I think I can handle it on my own to find somewhere to sit," James replied with a large grin, so his father knew he wouldn't be left in a huff. With a sweeping motion of his hand he shooed his father away.

He was all alone then. He looked to his right, only few students were still looking for a place to sit and the doors on that side were already closed. Sighing wearily he dragged his trunk with him as he headed left. He surely wouldn't find an empty compartment there were too many pupils there already, but he was sure that he'd find an empty seat.

Unfortunately he hadn't reckoned the train could be bursting full, which it was. James panted and continued to push his trunk along, peering through compartment doors, only to see laughing faces and no free-seats. He was near the end of the train when he finally found a compartment that only held three people.

He knocked at the door and a tall black boy who had been sitting next to it slid it open.

"First year?" the boy asked and James nodded. "Come on in then."

With difficulties James dragged his trunk into the little six person compartent. A boy and a girl were talking and joking with each other while. They turned around when James entered and he nodded and smiled at them. The tall black boy stood up, he was already wearing his school robes and there was a deep scarlet badge with a golden lion pinned onto it – the crest of Gryffindor.

"Any more people outside?" the boy asked and James nodded again.

With that he rushed out nearly throwing James over. How very peculiar he thought and tried to heave his trunk up into the luggage rack.

"Need help?" a soft voice asked. James eyed the boy who had stopped talking and gotten up. He was very skinny and of James' height, if not smaller. Although he looked as if he wouldn't really be much of help James thought it wouldn't hurt accepting the offer.

"That would be nice, really," James smiled and to his surprise the boy managed to drag James' trunk in with the others all on his own. "Awesome! Thank you!"

With a happy grin and relieved sigh James sacked into a seat across from the girl who had a huge basket on her lap.

"My name is James Potter," he said and extended his hand. "Who are you?"

"My name is Remus Lupin," the boy said shaking James' hand, "and this," he pointed at the girl, "is Lily Evans. We've been neighbours for six years now."

The girl smiled back at him. She had bright red hair, freckles and big green eyes. James looked at her very small hand, he was afraid he'd break it if he shook it.

Being brought up a gentleman James took her hand instead and gently breathed a kiss at her knuckles. He heard her giggle and looked up with a big smile.

He then caught sight of his watch and his eyes nearly popped out. He hadn't realised that looking for a compartment would take so much time!

"Blimey!" he said and jumped up. "I'll be back soon, I only have to tell my parents I found a compartment and then say goodbye," James paused. "Did you say goodbye to your parents already or do you two want to come with me?"

"Not yet, actually," Lily said, "but let's go out together."

"Surley, why not," Remus said.

"Please don't call me Shirley," James said and noticed that Lily had left the basket in the compartment. "So you are first years too?"

"How did you know?" Lily asked astonished.

"I didn't, that was a question."

"Oh," Lily grinned sheepishly and closed her eyes. Something she probably shouldn't have done as she accidently ran into a window. "Ouch!"

"Are you alright?" James asked with shock and helped her up.

Remus only laughed. "That's so typical of you, you know?"

"I'm fine, thank you," she said to James and stuck her tongue out to Remus. This only made the sandy-haired boy laugh harder. James eyed the two interestedly. They did get on well with each other.

"So you have known each other for such a long time? Did you go to the same school?" James asked.

"Yes," Remus said.

"Hogsmeade?"

"What is Hogsmeade?" Lily asked.

"It's the only wizarding town left in the whole of Britain, it's also the end station of this train. There's a wizarding elementary school in Hogsmeade," Remus instructed and turned to James. "We went to a Muggle school."

"But _you_ clearly aren't Muggleborn, you know too much," James inquired.

"Well, my parents didn't know whether I'd be able to go to Hogwarts, my father's a wizard and my mother's a Muggle," Remus explained.

"And you are Muggleborn?" James turned to Lily. She nodded.

"But I've known about wizards for quite some time now. You know, most of the time Remus is really bad at keeping secrets, only sometimes he isn't."

"Is that so?" James looked at Remus and chuckled. The boy feebly smiled back then turned to Lily.

"I don't appreciate it when jokes are being made about my memory," he said.

"More lack of memory, really," Lily said and whistled nonchalantly. Remus stuck out his tongue at her.

"So how did you actually find out about the wizarding world," James asked curiously. He had never met anyone fresh to the wizarding world yet.

"Right after I first met Remus, I'd say," Lily answered and looked out of the window.

Apparantly he hadn't met someone fresh to the wizarding world again.

"Do you remember Connor?" Remus said with a grin and Lily turned to him laughing.

"How could I ever forget that crup! Thanks to him we found out I'm a witch!"

James smiled weakly. "Crup?" He shuddered a bit. "Dogs give me the creeps…"

"Techincally crups aren't dogs," Remus replied.

"They look like dogs and that's enough," James answered.

"Traumatic experience in your childhood?" Lily asked.

"See this scar?" James asked and pointed at a scar above his left wrist. Lily and Remus nodded excitedly.

"It's not from a crup."

"But?"

"No but there, I got it from a kneazle. Kneazle's are far more intelligent, that's why I like them more. Kneazle's think and then fight back, crups just start biting."

"Crups wouldn't bite _you_, would they?" Remus asked sceptically.

"You think they wouldn't since I'm magical and all, but they do. I don't know why but they hate me as much as I can't stand them. Ah, there are my parents! See you later then!" James hopped out of the train and walked straight to his parents, while Remus and Lily went off to find their own.

"Mother? Father? I found a compartment," James said, tugging his father's sleeve. They were saying goodbye to the Wilsons. "The train is leaving soon, I would like to say goodbye."

His father abruptly turned around with glittering eyes. "Goodbye?"

James imitated him. "Yes," he sobbed, "goodbye."

With one faked wail his father fell to his knees and James threw himself into his arms while resting the back of his left hand on his forehead.

"Oh my, this is so tragic," his mother chuckled.

"You have no feelings, woman," his father mock-sobbed and then pretended to sneeze into James' shirt.

"Oh the melodrama, the pain, the histrionics! I'm sorry, I feel with you my two strong men," she bent down to hug them both. They all laughed.

His father released him and James stepped back. "Well James, it's really goodbye now."

"I will miss you both," the boy sniffed and blinked a few tears away. He wouldn't see his parents for such a long time. As much as he was looking forward to this year of excitement he was also dreading homesickness.

"Oh Pudding, you can cry if you want to," James' mother said soothingly. This time James didn't even grimace.

"Please don't call me Pudding anymore, I'm too old for that now," he said from sheer force of habit.

"But James, that's such a cute nickname," she replied as usual but her voice quivered. She was about to squeeze his cheeks when his father interfered, which James was very grateful for.

"Ah, our little Jamesie-woodsie-woo is all grown up already, isn't he?" his father chuckled and saw James flinch.

"Faaather…"

Maybe he wasn't that grateful for the interference.

"O So-Grown-Up-One! Don't punish me, I am just a father who loves his son!"

James hiccuped, he really would miss his parents.

"I will write to you, I promise and---OH!"

"What is it?" his mother asked.

"I forgot Orion!" James said with shock.

"Don't worry, we'll send him after you when we get back home," she said.

"It's not that I forgot him, it's that _I_ forgot _him_! How could I! My poor wittle baby-owl!" James hit his forehead.

"Oh don't hurt yourself, he won't be angry with you, he will be able to fly the way on his own, you know he'll find you no matter where you are," his mother soothed him. She grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards her. "Look at me James," she said and he did. "I want to keep this face in mind because when you come back home you will have a completely different expression on your face, you will have grown up so much…"

James saw the tears in her eyes and hugged her quickly again. He burried his head in her neck and squeezed her tightly.

"Don't cry," he said. "Shhh, don't worry, Christmas will be here sooner than you think. Besides you've got the house-elves to occupy you."

His mother gave one big sob and James patted her back again. "Shhh, I will miss you too…"

He felt two strong arms from behind and quickly James whirled around to hug his father tightly.

"I love you," he sobbed now. "I love you two."

"We know James," his father said.

"We love you too," his mother added.

Taking a deep breath his father stood up.

"Now, off you go."

James nodded and brushed the remaining tears away. Quickly he turned around and ran through the masses towards the train without turning around once. He rushed to the compartment he had occupied with Remus and Lily and stopped in front of it. He took two big breaths and stepped inside.

Lily and Remus were already inside and both had swollen eyes. He was sure he looked pretty similar to them and all three cracked a smile.

James then leaned out of the window and Remus and Lily followed him suit. He saw his parents and waved to them when all of a sudden a whistle sounded and the train gave a mighty jerk. James waved and waved and waved until the train turned around a corner and he couldn't see his parents anymore. When he turned around he brushed away a few silent tears and looked at Remus and Lily.

However, as much as he would miss his parents, he was sure he would have lots of fun with those two!

Comment of the Chapter:

A: Now, what would you say about this chapter James?

J: I don't want to comment on your writing but I have a very important message for all the kids out there.

A: That would be?

J: Try to never forget your pets at home. I forgot Orion. I will suffer. My owl is crazy.

A: Well, do you have any special message for your owl then?

J: I still can't believe it! I forgot him! Orion! My Orion! How could I forget him? Forgive me Orion! Orioooon!

A: That was the Comment of the Chapter!


	2. Of Train Travels

_**Marauders Through the Years**_

_**First Year**_

_Chapter 2_

_Of Train Travels_

They were riding fast across the country and slowly the houses vanished and were replaced by great fields full of sheep and cows. James saw it as his duty to start a conversation again, the silence was nearly oppressing.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" James asked.

"I guess Hufflepuff," Remus answered with a weary sigh. "I mean, I nearly didn't get to go to Hogwarts at all.. . I can't see myself in any other house."

"Which house was your father in?"

"He's a proud Gryffindor."

"Really? Well, maybe you have a chance of being one too. I know I'll be one. My parents and generations of Potters before them have been Gryffindors. The other houses aren't even practical!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I didn't get a word," Lily said.

"That's true!" Remus said with shock. "We didn't give you one, we are horrible."

"It's a shame."

"Shouldn't be allowed!"

"I'm serious," Lily said with a huff.

"Oh, of course you are," Remus said and patted her shoulder. "We're deeply sorry for our behavior aren't we James?"

"Naturally!"

"Now, Lily, you did read the book I gave you about Hogwarts, didn't you?"

"_Hogwarts, A History_?"

"Good, Lily, at least I know now that you can read."

"I did read it," Lily answered ignoring that comment.

"The title?" James asked.

Remus chuckled.

"Do you remember the four houses that are mentioned? If you don't you can't have read the book properly or it's you who's got the sieve brain."

She stuck out her tongue.

Remus continued. "They are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and---"

"Slytherin," James interrupted gloomily.

"BOOH!"

"What's so bad about Slytherin?" Lily asked. "As far as I remember Slytherin is pictured as the house that holds all the cunning and ambitious people. You have to be pretty witty to become one."

"Ha! The writer of _Hogwarts, A History_ just didn't want to favor any house. You need wits to be sorted into _Ravenclaw_. For being sorted into Slytherin you just have to be downright evil," James concluded.

"Really?" Lily asked. The boys nodded. "Wow, sounds.. bad.."

"It doesn't sound so, it _is_ bad!"

"Evil!"

"Monstrous!"

"Horrible!"

"It's as bad as dogs!"

"BOOH!"

"That's quite enough, thank you, I think I got it now," Lily said and absently patted the basket on her lap.

"What's in there?" James asked curiously.

"Something I guess you'll like," Lily said and opened the basket.

James curiously peered into it and sighed with contentment when a fuzzy little ball with pointed ears appeared.

"It's a Kneazle!"

"Yes, we got the license only yesterday!" Lily said excitedly. "Her name is Lalita."

The little cat-like creature curiously looked around the compartment and yawned one time. James sighed.

"She is really cute," he said. And as if Lalita understood the compliment she purred lowly while staring at him with huge blue eyes. Her black fur was speckled with a dark grey and her tail was bushy like a lion's. With one jump she was out of the basket and with another jump she leaped directly into James' lap who gazed at her with amazement.

He began to stroke her stomach timidly and when she purred again he nearly melted with awe.

His head snapped up when the compartment door opened and the tall black boy from earlier entered. He didn't stay long, however; he screamed 'CAT!' and jumped out of the compartment again.

"Put that cat away," he said shaking, "I'm allergic!"

"The _Kneazle_ will be gone in a minute" Lily said and made to take Lalita out of James' hold.

"Mine!"

"Oh just give her to me," Lily said and gently removed her from his hands.

With a relieved sigh the older boy stepped inside and slid the door shut.

"I think I haven't introduced myself yet," the boy bowed, "my name is Mark Jordan and I want to become a prefect in two years and Head Boy in my last year in Hogwarts."

"Nice introduction, any plans on world domination after that?" James asked and tipped his head to one side.

Mark chose to ignore that comment.

"To become a prefect I will not only have to be a good student but I will also have to prove that I can take responsibilty. Helping first years also counts to that. I have chosen to answer any questions you have."

"Well," James said with one eyebrow raised, "that's nice."

Remus nodded with earnestness.

"You'll really answer any question?" Lily asked.

"Sure."

"Well then, how do we get sorted?"

"Right, any question except for that one."

"I knew it!" Lily turned to Remus. "Your father didn't want to tell us either."

"Oh, _my _father told me how we get sorted," James said casually.

"Really?" Lily and Remus asked with excitement.

"Really?" Mark asked sceptically.

"Yeah, he said we'll have to fight against a gigantic serpent while wearing a blindfold and armed only with a sword," James answered. "That was after he told me that green mice live under my pillow, trying to eat my ears."

Mark, Lily and Remus laughed.

James looked at them with a frown.

"What are you laughing about? There _were_ green mice under my pillow."

They stared at him in silence before Mark cleared his throat.

"Right," Mark said. "Any other questions?"

James pondered. Actually he didn't have any, but he was a bit put off by Mark. James actually wanted to get to know Remus and Lily better and now that to-be-prefect had burst into their compartment and made Lily take Lalita from him.

"What year are you in?" James asked.

"Third.."

"Any people you like in your year?"

"Sure, I have lots of friends."

"Then why are you not sitting with them?"

"I told you I want to become a prefect and Head Boy!"

"Yes, but don't you want to have fun?"

"Sure I do!"

James stood up and tiptoeing he whispered into Mark's ear. "Then go sit with them. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy your presence, but I..."

James gestured at Remus and Lily. He looked up at Mark with wide eyes.

"Of course, what was I thinking. I wouldn't have wanted anybody to interrupt me and my new-found friends," the taller boy said with a knowing smile.

James gave a big grin. "If anyone ever asks me who should be a prefect in two years I'll name you."

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Mark bent up and smiled at Remus and Lily. "Now, I'm off!"

Mark went out with a whistle and a little spring in his step.

Remus and Lily stared at James.

"What did you say to him?"

"Why did he go away?"

"What did you do?"

"Errr---"

BANG

A boy with long black hair had burst into their compartment all of a sudden before quickly shutting the door again. He panted.

"I'm sorry for barging in like that," he said out of breath. "Can I have a seat?"

The three nodded dumbfoundedly and the boy squeezed himself under the bench James was sitting on.

"You don't mind, do you?" the boy asked urgently.

"Err, of course not," James said and bent over so he could see the boy.

The boy's head had came forth from under the bench as quick as a flash and James recoiled with shock.

"Ahhh!"

"I don't think one of you has a wig?" the boy asked.

The three looked at each other.

"Unfortunately not," James said.

"Drat!"

The three looked at each other again.

"What's your name?" Lily asked and the boy opened his mouth to speak when the door slid open again. The boy quickly rolled under the bench.

"SIRIUS QUENTIN URIAH IAN BLACK! ARE YOU IN HERE?" a black haired girl shrieked rabidly.

Remus quickly clamped his hands over his ears and the basket of Lily's started rattling. James could practically _see_ steam billowing out of the girl's ears and nose.

"You!" the girl demanded of Lily. "Did you see a git, taller than me with black hair far too long for his own good?"

Lily shook her head quickly with shocked opened eyes.

"If you see him," the girl said with a manic look in her eyes, "tell him his cousin is looking for him!"

She turned around and – James looked twice – a miniature dragon tailswished after her when she slammed the door shut. They could hear her screaming outside for her cousin.

"Is she gone?" the boy's voice came from under James' seat came.

"Yes," Remus answered and the boy crawled out from his hiding spot. He dusted himself off and sat down next to James, not saying a word, as if he did that everyday.

Then he started to cackle.

"I take it, you're responsible for the dragon tail?" James asked curiously.

The boy brushed away a few tears.

"It's not just _any_ dragon tail, it's the one of a Common Welsh Green. Fits her perfectly evil-she demon that she is," he hiccuped and started laughing again.

"James Potter," James said and extended a hand.

"Sirius McBlack the Fifth, Knight Back and Forth to Grimmauld Castle," the boy replied and took it. "Now, Potter.. Potter,.. rings a bell, it does."

"I've never heard of you before, though."

"You wouldn't have, not the way my family tries to hide me," Sirius pondered then snapped his fingers. "Ah! Of course! Do you know an Auror? Harry Potter?"

"Yes! That's my father!"

"Please give him my regards! He's the one who imprisoned my uncle Syd. Git, could never stand him."

"He- you- he- what?" Remus sputtered.

"His father imprisoned your uncle and you're not angry?" Lily asked incredulous. James gaped at Sirius.

"Why should I? I never much liked my uncle, come to think of it I can't stand my whole family. They're dingbats, all of them. Who are you two?"

"Remus Lupin," he said and held out his hand to have it shaken forcefully.

"Spiffing to meet you! Awesome! Striking!"

"I'm Lily Evans," she said and Sirius bent down to touch his lips to her knuckles. She giggled.

Remus stared at Sirius then at James.

"You know, you two could be brothers."

The two boys looked at each other and grinned.

"I know, we get that a lot, don't we James?"

"Sure, all the time. Sick of hearing it, really," James said while he threw his arm around Sirius' shoulder.

"Next person to say so will get a huge smooch!"

Lily giggled.

The boys stared at her.

"So, you're a Black?" Remus asked into the silence while Lily cleared her throat.

"Yes, unfortunately. I would claim that somebody at the hospital made a mistake but as I was born at home," he shrugged. "I guess I'll have to live with all my family being schnooks."

"What's so special about Blacks?" Lily wanted to know.

"Oh, we're not special at all, just a bunch of dark wizards who own the whole Potion's Regulation Office. 'S all."

"How can you be so casual about that?" James said disbelieving. "I don't think I could if my family were all dark wizards."

"Ahhhh, they're not all dark wizards, some are pretty alright," Sirius concluded. "No.. on second thought, they're not,.. . Well, maybe one or two.."

"Is it true that all Blacks go to Slytherin?" Remus asked.

"Yep pretty much all of them.. but that doesn't necessairly make them evil," the boy answered good naturedly.

"So you are going to be a Slytherin too?" Lily asked with big round eyes.

"Nah, not me," Sirius shook his head. "One: I don't want to be one. Two: I don't want to be one. Three.. I think one and two are enough, aren't they?"

"So which house will you be in then?" Remus asked.

"Nobody really knows until they're sorted, do they?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'll be Gryffindor," James said confidentely.

"Why is that?"

"Because generations of Potters have been in Gryffindor."

"But generations of Blacks have been in Slytherin."

"Difference is that I _want_ to be a Gryffindor."

"True, that's a point you have there," Sirius pondered. "Gryffindor, eh? Sounds like a fabulous house.. and the colors are by far the most cheerful ones."

"Definetely," James answered.

"That's reason enough to want to be sorted into Gryffindor isn't it?" Remus asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Of course it is!" James said seriously.

The compartment door slid open.

Sirius was under the bench again. However, he needn't have hid himself, it was only a lady with a trolley full of food. Clearing his throat lowly Sirius stood up and dusted his clothes off, sitting down next to James in a very dignified manner.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"Do you have vanilla pudding?" James asked eagerly.

"No, unfortunately I don't sell that," the lady said and searched through the food. "But I've got pumpkin pies, my dear. Oh, you don't like pumpkin pies? Anybody else?"

"ME!" Lily and Sirius yelled and jumped from their seats. Lily blushed.

"You go first," she said.

"No you do, please, it would pain me if I went first," Sirius insisted.

And Lily smiled.

"One pumpkin pie, please."

James had wanted to buy something too but then remembered he still had the sweets from 'Prewett & Son'. He took out the bag and poured some of the ecstatic blue Fizzing Whizbees into his lap. He eyed them interestedly.

"What've you got there?" Sirius asked while chewing on his pumpkin pie.

"Fizzing Whizbees," James answered. "Make you float around while you suck on them."

"Ohhhh!" Sirius said with awe and swallowed. "Can I try one?"

"Sure," James said and popped one into his mouth while he passed the bag around.

"Hehehe, this is fun," Lily said as she hung upside down from the ceiling.

"I think it's rather nauseating!"

Remus somehow wasn't able to direct his floating and proppeled through the compartment at a rather fast pace.

"Spoilsport!" Sirius yelled and made swimming movements in the air.

"I've got some other sweets too," James said and made a grab for his bag.

Soon they were all sitting on their seats again and sharing the bought goodies.

"Oh," Lily said, "this is the last chocolate frog!"

"I insist you eat it," Sirius said and bowed.

"Yes Lily, do eat it, unless you want to reduce your weight to nothingness, which is clearly not necessary as you look like a frizzy mop anyway," Remus said and received a loud raspberry from her.

"Really, you should, Lily," James urged.

"Did you hex the frog when I was at the loo? Why are you all so eager?" she asked sceptically.

"We wouldn't! It's a shame of you to say that!" James cried.

"We would never poison anything edible! Food is too precious to be played around with!" Remus said with a shocked expression on his face.

"But it's _I_ who might explode."

"Don't joke around with death. Death is eeeeeeeevil!" Remus said. "He might want to take revenge if you make fun of him. You know Death, the big cloaked guy who sucks the living daylights out of people that aren't nice to him and make fun of him?"

"I thought Dementors suck the living daylight out of people?"

"Well, Death is their boss, plus he gets to wave around a huge scythe."

"Does the scythe make him their boss?"

"No, if this were the fact then the Dementors would revolt and have a permanent power struggle."

"A putch."

"Yep, you could call it that."

"So the scythe is just a symbol?"

"I think Mr. Reaper actually uses it if somebody annoys him too much."

"Bloody hell!"

"Literally too."

Lily stared at them in a confused manner. "I think I'll demonstrately eat the frog now just to shut you all up."

She stopped shortly before popping the frog into her mouth. "I've got a better idea! Why don't we engorge this little frog here and share it?"

"But we insist you eat it on your own!"

"Sharing means caring," Lily chanted and made a grab for her trunk.

"What are you doing?" James asked incredously.

"Getting my Charm's Book."

"Oh don't be ridiculous," Sirius said. "I'll engorge it, I know the charm by heart!"

"You do?"

"No, but silly wand waving is fun!"

"It wouldn't help a bit if we told you this can be dangerous too?"

"Don't think it would."

"Thought so," James said. "That's why I'm going to take," he grabbed the wand, "_this_ from you!"

"Hey!" Sirius wailed.

"You won't blow up the train on your very first day of school!" James said commanding.

Sirius huffed.

"Good boy, sit!"

With a hop Sirius landed on the bench again.

"You two really could be brothers," Remus said and Sirius jumped up, ran forward, grabbed Remus' head and puckered up.

"HELP!" Remus wailed and pushed Sirius away. "Stop it! What are you doing?!"

"I said the next one to say it would get a smooch!"

They struggled some more.

"I already said it once! Ergo, I can't be the next person!"

Sirius dropped the winding skinny bundle.

"_Right_, there's a catch somewhere, I know it. I'm just not able to argue it now.. wait, give me a sec.. ."

He shrugged and sat next to James again who had followed the whole incident with amusement. James then stared out of the window to grin while Sirius thought loudly about what was wrong with Remus' argument.

James hadn't thought that the train ride would be like that. He had dreaded being alone but he had never dared immagine that he'd meet so many people he could have fun with. He had never really had friends, he didn't know other children.

It wasn't that he _never_ came to contact with them, it was just seldom. He knew lots of people due to the dinner parties his parents often gave, but hardly ever children were invited. When they were, only children older than him or children who didn't know what fun was came.

And as if that hadn't been enough James had also been homeschooled. Very often he had mouthed his wish of being sent to Hogsmeade. It wasn't far and he could floo to the elementary school, however, his parents had been strictly against it.

Sure, being an Auror his father received at least ten death-threatening letters a week, but James had grown up to never take those seriously. However, his father had once been advised by a person who was to take very seriously to not put his wife and son in danger. Of course his father followed that piece of advice with vehemence. James' broomstick of thought was blown off course by Sirius' wailing.

"I know something is wrong with that sentence! It's not logical!"

Remus sighed "How often do I have to explain---"

"I'm boooored!" Sirius interrupted flinging his hands into the air.

"Do you mean we are not a good enough company?" Lily asked around the chocolate frog.

"Oh, no, you're all fine, couldn't have wished for nicer people to meet on the train," Sirius answered with a grin. "It's just that this compartment bores the mind out of me."

"Want to recolour it?" Remus asked sarcastically but Sirius head snapped up.

"That's a good idea! Could you please give my my wand, James Potter the first?"

"Are you mad?"

"Actually I'm Sirius not Mad."

"Actually I'm James Potter the second or third and not stupid."

"But I want to have my wand! I need it! It's the core of my existence!"

"And the bane of our existence."

"You wouldn't know, you've never seen me do magic before!"

"You emit magic, baaaad uncontrolable magic."

"I know, I'm too charming for my own good."

"Oh just give him his wand!" Lily sighed.

"Are you mad?"

"Yeah! You want him to give it to me in front of you guys?"

"Are _you _mad?"

"Put on another record James."

"Record?"

"Muggle stuff, plays music and tends to repeat things over and over again."

"Muggles are really weird aren't they?"

"Yeah they--- Hey! Don't distract me! I want my wand!"

"I see I'm overruled here,.."

"No! Stop don't hand it over to him! NO!"

It was too late.

Sirius cackled.

"Right, I need to find the appropriate spell to make this compartment a bit more comfortable," Sirius said and jumped up. "Will be right back, and wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Lily screamed when Sirius was nearly out of the door. "Why?"

His head appeared, "In case I meet my cousin."

And off he scuttled with his wand raised.

"This boy surely is funny," James said shaking his head.

"Yeah, he's hip," Lily said and looked out of the window.

"Awww, is widdle widdle Lily blushing?" Remus teased her.

"No, I'm not," she answered briskly.

"Why so cold to your old friend, Lilith Chrysanta Evans?" Remus sighed dramatically.

"Lilith Chrysanta?"

"He's just joking, _aren't _you!" Lily glared at Remus.

"I'm not! Who would dare make fun of such a, how to say it, ah... flowery name?"

"Cut that out, would you?"

Remus copied the movements of scissors in the air with his right hand before it dropped to wander to his ear.

"What is it Remus?" Lily asked.

"You hear that?" the boy said and got up to open the door. He stared out, left it open and stood next to it.

"Remus what---"

"Stay away from that door. "

Slowly they were able to hear Sirius' voice shouting something very loudly if not very clearly.

"What is he shouting?" James asked Lily and Remus with a frown and strained his ears a bit more.

"Something like 'oody ell pen doo oy!!' but that doesn't make any sense does it?" Lily answered. "What do you think Remus?"

"I think you should just wait and see yourself," Remus replied.

So they waited.

They didn't have to do so very long.

"OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Sirius barged into the compartment and slid under the bench while Remus slid the door shut.

"CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE THE DOOR!" he yelled frantically.

Remus clasped both hands over his ears.

"Don't be so loud! My poor poor ears! I have very sensitive hearing," Remus scolded the foot that was sticking out from under the bench.

James kicked it under the seat --- and not one second too early. With a crash the door slid open again and a raging girl, established Sirius cousin, stood in it. James stared at her. The girl had two fangs sprouting from her mouth and this time steam _was_ billowing from her nose.

"WHERE IS HE?" she shrieked.

"My ears!" Remus said and threw his hands up.

"I guess you mean the blockhead who ran screaming past our compartment," Lily said with an icy voice and glared at the girl, "_again_. Just as he did earlier."

She was glared at in return.

"I hope for your own good that you're not lying!" the girl threatned and slammed the door shut. They heard her stomping off.

"Sirius Quentin Uriah Ian Black!"

They heard her scream for a long time before her voice faded away.

A low chuckle was heard from under the seats.

"Thank you for covering up again," the voice came. "You know, it's pretty cozy down here---"

"Not to mention safe."

"---I think I will stay here."

"You really don't like her do you?" Lily asked.

Silence for a few seconds.

"Not especially, nah."

"Is all your family like her, because if they are I can understand why you don't like them," Remus finished with a low whistle.

"Yeah.. I'm poor aren't I? Doesn't that make you want to give me a pumpkin pie?" the voice sounded hopeful.

James put some into the hand that was sticking out from under the seat.

"Don't eat too much or you won't be able to come out again," Remus said.

"Nah, I'm skinny enough," Sirius' voice came. "Hardly any meat."

James chuckled.

"Didn't feed you well, did they?"

Silence.

"Not really, nah."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lily said and reached to pat the hand before it was replaced by a grinning head. Instead her hand chose to poke Sirius' eye.

"Argrargh!"

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

Lily fell to her knees to help Sirius up while James and Remus fell to their knees to laugh.

After two minutes Sirius finally managed to sit up with Lily's help (who had managed to knock him over three more time before successfully hauling him up). He looked a horrible mess. His eyes were swollen red and puffy, his nose was running and his shirt was torn because Lily had instinctively grabbed the first thing she could get hold of when she tripped over his feet.

James nearly suffocated on his guffaw.

Comment of the Chapter:

A: Today it's Sirius' turn to enrich mankind with a very unique statement.

S: Thank you.

A: It's a pleasure. So what do you want to tell us all?

S: When I first saw James it broke my heart, he looked just like a little owl.

A: Thank you very much. Tune in next time to the Comment of the Chapter!


End file.
